Libros
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: John y su relación con los libros a lo largo de su vida.


_**Nota:** Este fic comenzó como participante de un reto del foro "La Torre Stark" (un gran lugar, pueden pasarse que es muy divertido), pero fue justo en un momento en que estaba muy decaída y abandoné todos mis trabajo. El reto consistía en el sorteo de una frase que debía ser la causa del fic (o algo así, no recuerdo mucho). Mi frase era _ "Las bibliotecas estaban llenas de ideas, quizá las armas más peligrosas y poderosas de todas", _Trono de Cristal_ de Sarah J Maas. _Nunca entregué el fic, pero ya que estoy, lo publicaré de cualquier forma._

 _Ahora sí a leer._

* * *

John vive en Australia. Tiene 6 años. Las tardes son calurosas, el aroma de la comida en la cocina le hace sonreír y los libros de cuentos que su abuela le lee en las noches lo hacen feliz.

Ella le cuenta sobre mundos mágicos y finales felices.

Ella le habla sobre esos libros grandes que le dan curiosidad, en el estante de su habitación. Le promete que los leerá cuando sea mayor y que le gustarán mucho, por lo listo que es.

Cuando John es mayor, recuerda todo eso. Pero también recuerda que su abuela murió. Que luego vivió con su padre; el borracho golpeador; que nunca leyó esos bonitos libros grandes y que no existían esos finales felices que la mujer le enseñó.

* * *

En New York, el idiota de su padre lo obliga a ir a clases, cada maldita mañana, siempre y cuando fuera capaz de caminar luego de una paliza.

John no tiene amigos. Se obligó a sí mismo a perder su acento para que dejaran de molestarlo. En los recreos se escabulle lo mejor que puede, para que los niños mayores no busquen pelea con él, debido a que es el más pequeño de los de su edad. Y en la salida, se esconde en la biblioteca, todo el tiempo que puede. No desea volver a casa de cualquier modo.

Se dedica a leer libros grandes, que no son todo lo bonitos que los de su abuela. Pero los lee de cualquier modo. Le gusta hundirse en historias inventadas. Los libros son su escape. Ahí las cosas no duelen tanto, su realidad es casi llevadera y le ayudan a sobrevivir lo mejor que puede.

John aprende que los libros son su protección.

John lo cree, hasta que su don se manifiesta y su padre casi lo mata a golpes.

—Muti de mierda —balbucea, luego de escupirlo en el piso. El hombre se marcha con un portazo detrás; seguramente hacia un bar.

John hace el esfuerzo por permanecer consciente, a pesar del dolor. Le cuesta respirar y el dolor en su costado le indica las costillas rotas; otra vez.

"Piensa, piensa, piensa…" —se empuja mentalmente. No puede quedarse. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo duele y si su padre lo encuentra ahí al regresar, lo volverá a golpear, sin importar que apenas pueda respirar—. "No importará si me mata, esta vez". —Se empuja sobre sus pies. Duele, las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, escociendo el corte en su pómulo.

Arrastra los pies hasta el baño, lava su cara, quitando la sangre y las lágrimas. No puede ducharse, aunque lo necesite. Su cuerpo suplica por que se detenga en sus movimientos, pero no puede correr el riesgo de caer inconsciente. Cambia su camiseta cubierta de sangre y toma la mochila de la escuela. Busca rápido; lo más que puede; algo de ropa, sus patéticos ahorros, que no le durarán más de dos días y cuando se pone la chaqueta roja, mira los libros que había pedido en la biblioteca la última vez. Ellos no lo habían ayudado a escapar de nada y ahora lo veía claro.

El mechero de su padre descansa en la mesa junto a la puerta de salida, lo toma para encenderlo y acercar la flama a las hojas de uno de los libros. Una vez encendido, lo deja caer en la alfombra. Una botella de vodka a medio beber, yace cerca y el muchacho desea con todas sus fuerzas que eso sea suficiente para que toda la maldita casa se consumiera.

John escapa ese día. Y no fue gracias a ninguno de sus libros.

* * *

En la escuela Xavier, los libros tomaron otro significado. Allí lo incentivaban a escribir. Creían que él tenía talento, que los libros le abrirían las puertas a nuevos estilos y aprendizajes. Que su mente se abriría y podría llegar a hacer cientos de cosas buenas.

John intenta creer. De verdad lo hace. Intenta creer en todas esas promesas de mundos mejores y hacer el bien. Intenta creer en Xavier y su sueño de algodón de azúcar y arco iris.

John lo intenta. De verdad lo hace. Pero esas promesas no le impiden subirse al helicóptero.

* * *

En la Hermandad, Magneto habla de revoluciones y pelea. Magneto le permite entrar a su biblioteca personal, cada vez que lo desea, le recomienda libros sobre viejos hombres que intentaban cambiar al mundo con su pensamiento.

John piensa que, en el fondo, Magneto y el Profesor no son muy diferentes. A fin de cuenta, ambos pensaban que las bibliotecas estaban llenas de ideas; las armas más poderosas de todas.

A John le gusta ese pensamiento, en especial cuando deja la Hermandad y se dedica a escribir. Le gusta aún más cuando publica su primer libro.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Crítica, comentario, lo que sea, ya saben que lo responderé._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
